jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Manwe-wódz Celadrimów/Władca Smoków
'Cześć tu Manwe-wódz Celadrimów. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadania. Piszcie w komentarzach co sądzicie o moim opowiadaniu, które jeszcze pisze. Na razie':)thumb|253px|Czkawka,Astrid,Sączysmark,Sledzik,Szpadka i Mieczyk ::::::: https://orig03.deviantart.net/eca0/f/2016/272/6/1/wietlik_by_kapuki999-daja7p6.jpg ::::::::::::::::::: -Świetlik z rasy Świecących Prądów W odległej krainie zwanej Śródziemiem żył Sauron,był wrogiem wolnych ludów i zamierzał podbić świat oraz zniewolić jego mieszkańców. Jedynie czego mu brakuje to swego pierścienia. Czy Czkawka razem z Astrid, Sączysmarkiem, Śledzikiem oraz bliżniakami, Szpadką i Mieczykiem uda się pokonać Saurona i wrócić do swego świata? Przekonacie się w tym opowiadaniu. Rozdział 1 Początek przygody. ''' '''Berk Na wyspie Berk toczył się zwyczajny dzień. Od czasu gdy Czkawka razem z Szczerbatkiem pokonali Drago i jego Oszołostracha na wyspie żyło o wieje spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Odkąd Czkawka został wodzem miał o wiele mniej czasu dla przyjaciół i swojej dziewczyny Astrid. Jednak dzięki pomocy swojej mamy potrafił znaleść wystarczająco dużo czasu. Postanowił przyjsć do smoczej akademii by spotkać swoich przyjaciół. Czkawka-Cześć wszystkim. Wszyscy- Część W tym momencie podeszła do niego piękna blondwłosa dziewczyna i go pocałowała.Była to własnie Astrid. Astrid- Co u ciebie słychać kochanie-zapytała Czkawka-Dobrze Daje sobie radę z wodzowaniem dzięki pomocy mojej mamy. thumb|134px|Astrid Astrid-Do dobrze. Co robimy wodzu?-spytała Czkawka- Urządzamy smocze wyścigi, co wy na to? Wszyscy-Tak. ######## W Rivendell Biała Rada naradzała w sprawie Zła nadciągającego z Mordoru. Gandalf Szary- Musimy coś zrobić. Sauron z każdym dniem rośnie w siłe. Nie ma jeszcze pierścienia, ale wysłał na poszukiwanie Dzięwięciu. Galadriela-Musimy znaleść go przed nim bo inaczej czeka zagłada nas wszystkich. Gandalf Szary- Wiem że prawdobodownie pierścien należący niegdyś do Bilba a obecnie do Froda to jest Jedyny Pierścien. Elrond-Musisz wyruszyć do Shire i go ostrzeć. Gandalf Szary-Zrobię to lecz przyda się pomoc kogoś, kto umie tresować smoki. Galadriela-Znasz kogoś takiego? Gandalf Szary- Tak, ale nie pochodzi z naszego świata. Elrond-Jak się nazywa? Gandalf Szary-Czkawka. To na razie wszystko ale jutro postaram się zrobić kolejną część Na radzie nie było tylko Sarumana, bo już zwrócił się ku złu. Rozdział 2 Sprowadzenie smoczych jeżdzów. Galadriela- Skąd go znasz? Gandalf Szary- Podczas mojej podróży spotkałem go i jego przyjaciół. Elrond- Trzeba będzie jego sprowadzić. Może nam pomóc w walce z Sauronem. Gandalf Szary- A więc postanowione. Tymczasem na Berk Sączysmark- A niech to Czkawka znowu wygrał. Śledzik- A co dziwisz się? W końcu to on jeżdzi na nocnej furii. Astrid- Gratuluje Czkawka i pocałowała go. Czkawka-Dziękuje. I myślę że Sączysmark może wygra następnym razem. Nagle otworzył się portal i zaczął wciągać wszystkich tam obecny wikingów. Przyjaciele próbowali się opierać,ale zostali wciągnięci. Potem portal się zamknął. Potem w Rivendell Wszyscy wylądowali w dużym placu. Nie wiedzieli gdzie są. Sączysmark- Gdzie my jesteśmy. Mieczyk- Jesteśmy w Walhalii Szpadka- Ale przecież nie zginęliśmy. Czkawka- Szpadka ma rację, jesteśmy w jakiś nieznanym miejscu. Nagle podeszło do nich trójka osób. Pierszy z nich był ubrany w eleganckie szaty a na głowie miał diadem. Był to Elrond. Druga osoba była ubrany w długie szare szaty, nosiła długi szpicasty kapelusz. A był to Gandałf. Trzecia osoba była bardzo piękna kobieta w białych szatach i diademem na głowie. Była to Galadriela. Czkawka- Kim jesteście i gdzie my jesteśmy?-zapytał Elrond-Jesteście w Rivendell, ostatnim przyjaznym domu na wszchód od morza a ja nazywam się Elrond władca Rivendell a to Gandalf Szary czarodziej i Galadriela władczyni Lorien. Astrid- A jakiej jesteśmy krainie i jak się tu znaleślizmy? Gandalf Szary- Jesteście w Śródziemiu a sprowadziłe was tu, bo potrzebujemy pomocy. Czkawka- Pomocy w czym? Galadriela- Pozwólcie że wam o tym opowiem. W Śródziemiu żyje wiele ras: Ludzie,Elfowie,Krasnoludy,Hobbici jak i rówież Orkowie,Gobliny,Trolle jak i o wiele gorsze stwory. A pomocy potrzebujemy w pokonaniu Saurona. Mieczyk- Do trolle istnieją naprawdę? Szpadka- I Elfy też? Czkawka- A kim jest ten Sauron? Gandalf Szary- Jest potężnym Majarem, dawnym sługą Melkora. Chce podbić nasz świat i zniewolić wszystkie rasy. Jedynie czego potrzebuje by przykryć świat drugim mrokiem jest jego pierścien, który utracił przed wiekami. Czkawka- Czemu my? Gandalf Szary-Ponieważ masz serce smoka a dusze wojownika. A twoich przyjaciół przypadkiem sprowadziliśmy. Czkawka- A nie możecie ich przenieść z powrotem? Gandalf Szary- Niestety dopóki nie pomożecie pokonać Saurona, nie będe mógł was odesłać z powrote. Astrid- Czemu? Gandalf Szary-Ponieważ żużyłem sporo mocy by was sprowadzić oraz to że Sauron własnie teraz zablokował wszystkie portale. Elrond- A więć pomożecie? Czkawka razem z przyjaciółmi się naradzał i postawił że pomogą. Elrond- A wię dobrze. Lindir pokaże wam pokoje, gdzie będziecie spać a Arwena oprowadzi was po Rivendell. Czkawka-Dziękuje Elrondzie. Nagle przyszła Arwena córka Elronda. Chłopaki jak ją zobaczyli,to im szczęki spadły na sam dół. Sączysmark aż się ślinił na jej widok. Ślędzikowi buzia była cały czas otwarta a Mieczyk aż zagwizdnął. Elrond- Poznajcie moją córke Arwene ( Gwiazda Wieczorna). Arwena- Miło was poznać. Sączysmark-Witaj malenka, mówił ci ktoś że jestes piękna? I nagle został uderzony i poleciał z 10 metrów. Arwena- Nigdy tak to mnie nie mów zrozumniano. Sączysmark-dobrze,ała. Wszyscy się z tego śmiali a potem poszli oglądać Rivendell. W Mordorze Sauron- A więć szary czarodziej sprowadził kogoś z innego świata. Ale to nić wkrótce odnajde pierścien i podbije Śródziemie. Nawet ci przybysze nic nie wskórają. Rozdział 3 przybycie Aragorna. Z powrotem w Rivendell Gandalf- Jutro wyrusze do shire ostrzeć Froda a wy zostaniecie w Rivendell. Czkawka- Niech będzie. Gdy Gandalf otrzedł przyjaciele zobaczyli tajemniczego przybysza. Twarz miał zasłoniętą kapturem i był uzbrojony w łuk i miecz. Śledzik- Kim jesteś? Przybysz- Nazywam się Aragorn, syn Aratorna-po czym ściągnął kaptur. Gdy Szpadka i Astrid go zobaczyły aż im dech zaparł.A wy jak się nazywacie? Czkawka- Mam na imię Czkawka a to jest Śledzik-mówiąc to pokazał na grubego blondyna, a to jest Śączysmark - pokazująć na niskiego i umięśnionego bruneta a to są bliżniacy Szpadka i Mieczyk- pokazująć na blondyna i blondynke o dredowatych włosachy a to jest Astrid- pokazująć na piękną blond włosą dziewczyne. Aragorn musiał przyznać , że była całkiem ładna. Aragorn- Miło was poznać. Jak już wiecie nazywam się Aragorn i jestem wodzem Dunedainów. Przybyłem spotkać z moją ukochaną Arweną. Sączysmark-Ta elfka, która mnie uderzyła za to że ją podrywałem? Aragorn-Tak, ale zaraz ty ją podrywałesz? Już nie żyjesz. I mężczyzna zaczął gonić tak że Sączysmark krzyczał jak mała dziewczynak,przez co wszyscy się śmiali nawet Aragorn. W końcu mu już odpuścił. Sączysmark w końcu wdrapał się na drzewo i bał się zejść. Aragorn stanął pod drzewem i powiedział- Zejdz z niego, nic ci nie zrobię. Robiłem z ciebie żarty. Po tym smark nie dokońca chciał wierzyć, ale przekonany przez Czkawke szedł z drzewa. Wszyscy się tego śmiali i poszli na kolację. Potem wszyscy poszli spać oprócz Aragorna, który sporkał się z Arweną.Następnego dnia wszysczy poszli na śniadanie a potem pożegnali Aragorna, który ruszył znów w drogę. Czkawka i reszta jego przyjaciół chodzili i podziwiali kunszt elfickiej architektury. Czkawka i Astrid weszli do jednego z budynków, weszli po schodach i znalezli leżący na dłoniach posągu zniszczony miecz. Astrid podeszła i wzięła w ręce kawałek miecza i dotknęła jego konca przez co się skaleczyła. Astrid-Ała, niesamowite wciąż jest ostry. Odłożyła go na miejsce, gdy zauważyła że Czkawka patrzy się na jakieś malowidło przedstawiąca walkę człowieka z jakąs potężną postacią. Czkawka- Czyżby to jest Sauron? I W tym momencie przyszła Arwena. Arwena- Tak to jest Sauron. Astrid-A kim jest ten człowiek na obrazie? Arwena-A to jest Isildur. To własnie on ściągnął pierścien z ręki Saurona, ale niestety nie zniszczył go-powiedziała smutno. Czkawka-Dlaczego? Arwena-Ponieważ uległ jego mocy i go zachował, co ściągneło na niego śmierć. Czkawka- To co ty mówisz jest straszne powiedział. Astrid- Jak pierścien może niszczyć innych? Arwena - To nie jest zwykły pierścien, to jest pierścien władzy ukuty przez Saurona w Górze Przeznaczenia. Przelał w nim całą swą złość, nienawiść i żądze władania wszelkim życiem. Pierścien słucha się tylko swego twórcy. Czkawka- A jak go zniszczyć.Arwena-Trzeba go wrzucić w ogien Góry Przeznaczenia. To jedyny sposób. Zrobiło to dużę wrażenie na nich. Potem wyszli i spotkali się z resztą. Opowiedzieli o tym co widzieli i słyszeli. Na reszcie zrobiło do olbrzymie wrażenie. Poszli sobie usiąść i porozmawiać o dawnych przygodach. Rozdział 4 Rada się zbiera. Miesiąć póżniej pewnego dnia do Rivendell przybyli Aragorn z Samem, Merrym i Pippinem. Czkawka i reszta kompanii ich zobaczyła i podeszła zobaczyć kto przybył. Ucieszyli się, ponieważ wsród nich poznali Aragorna. Czkawka spytał się co ich sprowadza. Aragorn- szedłem z czwórką hobbitów, wsród których był Frodo Baggins mający jedyny pierścien. Ślędzik- Ale hobbitów jest trzech, gdzie podział ten Frodo. Czyżby on nie żyje? Aragorn- Nie. Żyje wiozła go Arwena. Nagle odezwał się Sączysmark- widziałem jak wiozła kogoś na koniu, a potem wniosła do tamtego budynku. ' Blondwłosy hobbit słysząć to wybiegł z gruby i poszedł do owego budynku. Czkawka spytał się- Kto to był?Aragorn powiedział- Był to Sam, przyjaciel i sługa Froda. A to są jego Kuzyn Merry Brandybuck i jego przyjaciel Pippin Took. Czkawka- miło mi ja nazywam się Czkawka Haddock a to moi przyjaciele: Moja dziewczyna Astrid Hofferson oraz moi przyjaciele: Sączysmark Jorgenson, Śledzik Ingerman oraz Bliżniaki Thormston Szpadka i Mieczyk. Hobbici- miło was poznać. Czkawka- No to może opowiedzie, co was spotkało. Aragorn- dobrze, ale może gdzieś usiądzmy. Poszli usiąść na pobliską ławkę. Zaczęli opowiadać,co ich spotkało a najciękawszą fragment uważali przygodę z Tomem Bombadilem i jego żoną Złotą Jagodą.' : Póżniej cała ekipa poszła zobaczyć, co z Frodem. Gdy weszli do budynku zobaczyli Gandalfa i Sama przy łóżku Froda. Gdy Gandalf ich zobaczył ucieszył się. Gandalf- Witajcie, co u was słychać. Wszyscy-dobrze. Nagle Frodo się obudził i zobaczył wszystkich. Frodo-Gandalfie co cię zatrzymało? Gandalf- Zatrzymała mnie pewna sprawa powiedział tajemniczo czarodziej. Frodo- Jest i Sam. A kim są tamci ludzie? zapytał. Popatrzył na nich a najbardziej zwrócił wzrok na Astrid, która wyglądała bardzo pięknie. Gandalf- Są to przyjaciele z innego wymiaru. Nazywają się: Czkawka,Astrid,Sączysmark,Śledzik, Szpadka oraz Mieczyk mówiąć to pokazywał kolejno na ludzi. Czkawce nie podobało się jak Frodo patrzy na Astrid. Był o nią trochę zazdrosny. Wtem wszedł Elrond. Wtem powiedział widzę że wracasz do zdrowia, Do dobrze. Uśmniechną się po czym wyszedł. Gandalf: Rozmiawiałem z Elrondem, dzisiaj będzie narada w sprawie pierścienia. Przybędzie wiele osób. Prosze żebyście przyszli. Czkawka- Dobrze Gandalfie, przyjdziemy. Po czym wyszli porozmawiać z Merrym i Pippinem. : Niedługo potem zaczęli przybywać przybyrze. Między innymi elfowie z Mrocznej Puszczy, krasnoludy z Ereboru i ludzie z Gondoru. Wszyscy usiędli na swoich miejscach. Przyszli też Czkawka,Astrid,Sączysmark,Śledzik oraz Bliżniaki.Erlond przemówił Przyjaciele z daleka i starzy znajomi, zgromadziliśmy się w sprawie Jedynego Pierścienia. Wywołało to spore zamieszanie wsród zebranych. Erlond zwrócił się do Froda. Erlond- Frodo połóż go na środku. Hobbit wstał i położył pierścien. W międzyczasie Szpadka gapiła się na Legolasa. Szpadka (w myślacg) Łal jakie ciacho. Chciałbo się go schrubać. Patzryła się na niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Legolas to zauważył, ale pokręcił tylko wzrokiem. Jednak jak zobaczył Astrid pomyslał- Całkiem ładna. W tym czasie gdy Frodo położył pierścien i usiadł z powrotem odezwał się Boromir-A więć to jest zguba Isildura. Powininśmy użyć go jako broni przeciwko Sauronowi. Nagle odezwał się Aragorn: Nie posłucha żadnego z nas. Pierścien zna jednego pana. Wtem Boromir powiedział A skąd zwykły strażnik może to wiedzieć. Nagle Legolas powiedział - To nie jest zwykły strażnik. Jest to Aragorn syn Aratorna. Jesteś mu winien posłużenstwo. Na to Boromir- Gondor nie potrzebuje króla. Nagle Czkawka się odezwał - możecie się nie kłócić i zwrócić uwagę na ważniejszą sprawę. Boromir dopiero zwrócił uwagę na 6 przybyszów. Boromir- A ty kim jesteś i kim są ci twoi towarzysze? zapytał. Czkawka wstał i powiedział- Zwiem się Czkawka syn Stoica a to jest moja dziewczyna Astrid oraz moi przyjaciele Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz Bliżniacy, Szpadka i Mieczyk. powiedział po czym usiadł. : Rozdział 5 Powstanie Drużyny Pierścienia i wyruszenie do Mordoru. : Elrond: Pierścien trzeba zniszczyć. Nagle Gimli wstał i powiedział No to go zniszcze i uderzył toporem o pierścien. Został odrzucony z 5 metrów a sam pierścien nie został nawet zarysowany. Z topora Gimliego zostały tylko kawałki. Przyjaciele zobaczyli wtedy że pierścien rzeczywiście jest prawie niezniszczalny. Wtem Elrond pzremówił Pierścien można tylko zniszczyć tylko wrzuczająć w szczeline zagłady. Potem doszło do kłótni między elfami, krasnoludami a ludzmi o to kto to zrobi. Wtem Frodo powiedział- Ja to zrobię chociarz nie znam drogi. Gandalf się ucieszył i poparł Froda. Aragorn wstał i powiedział do Froda- Masz mój miecz. Legolas powiedział- Masz mój łuk a Gimli- Masz mój topór. Czkawka wstał i powiedział Masz moje piekło. Boromir odezwał się- Skoro rada podjęła taką decyzje Gondor ją wesprze. Astrid razem z resztą przyjaciół powiedzieli I my wesprzemy Froda w jego misjii. Nagle przybiegł Sam do Froda i powiedział- Bezemnie pan Frodo nie pójdzie. Przybiegli też Merry i Pippin i powiedzieli- My takżę z nim pójdziemy. Elrond więc rzekł- 15 towarzyszy. Niech tak będzie! Będziecie Drużyną Pierścienia! Pippin powiedział- Świetnie! Gdzie więc idziemy? Na co wszyscy się uśmiali. : Członkowie Drużyny zaczęli przygodowania do wyruszenia ku Mordorowi. Aragorn dał Czkawce i Sączysmarkowi po krótkim miecze a Śledzikowi oraz Blizniakom po toporze. Tymczasem Astrid poszła poznać lepiej pozostałych członków. Zinteresował ją szczególnie pewien blondwłosy elf. Postanowiła więć podejść do niego i przywitać. Astrid-Część jak masz na imię po ja nazywam się Astrid Hofferson? Legolas-Mam na imię Legolas syn Thranduila książe Mrocznej Puszczy po czym się do niej uśmiechnią. Astrid się trochę zarumieniła. Jeszcze trochę porozmawiali po czym poszła poznać człowieka i krasnoluda. Astrid- Witam jak macie na imię?-spytała. Ja mam na imię Boromir syn Denethora Namiestnika Gondoru. A ja nazywam się Gimli syn Gloina przybyłem spod Ereboru. Po rozmowie Astrid poszła porozmawiać z Czkawką. Astrid- I jak tam Czkawko?-zapytała. Czkawka-W miare dobrze po czym podszedł i pocałował bardzo namiętnie.Widział to Legolas i nie zdziwił się tym, ponieważ na naradzie powiedział że to jego dziewczyna. : Póżniej cała 15 pożegnała Elronda i ruszyła w drogę. Wtedy Frodo zapytał Gandalfa-którendy do Mordoru? Gandalf odpowiedział - kierunek południowy wschód. Gandalf prowadził drużynę ku Zachodniemu Gościncu. Międzyczasie Astrid myślała o tym ostatnim pocałunku. Czkawka pocałował ją z taką pasją że aż na samą myśl miękły jej nogi. Sączysmark rozmawiał Gimlim na temat krasnoludów a kokretnie na temat ich broni, Śledzik rozmawiał z Gandalfem na temat miejsca do którego szli, Bliżniaki jak zwykle myślały co by tu rozwalić, Czkawka rozmawiał z Aragornem na temat tego czy w ich świecie żyją smoki a Astrid poszła pogadać z Legolasem. Czkawke trapiło jednak jedna rzecz o której usłyszał od Gandalf, że jeśli Sauron otrzyska pierścien to nie tylko podbije Śródziemie ale również ich świat zostanie podbity. Aragorn opowiedział Czkawkce że smoki żyją w ich świecie, ale zostały wychodowane przez Morgotha i przez to są złe. Czkawka za to zaczął opowiadać o swoim życiu, o tym jak przez 15 lat był żle traktowany, jak złapał Szczerbatka i go nie zabił, ponieważ w tamtym momencie był tak samobezbronny jak on, ale wytresował, o tym jak stał się najlepszy na smoczym szkoleniu, jak Astrid dowiedziała o jego sekrecie i zabrał ją na lot, jak go pocałowała itd. Potem jak 5 lat póżniej odnalazł swoją matkę i jak stracił ojca, gdy Alfa Drago kazał Szczerbatkowi go zabić a ocalił go jego ojciec, jak pokonał Drago i jak został wodzem. Aragorn musiał przyznać że nie miał łatwo w życiu. : Tymczasem Astrid rozmawiała z Legolasem. Legolas- Pochodzę z Mrocznej Puszczy dokładniej z Leśniego Królestwa a moim ojcem jest Thranduil. Astrid- Mieszkam na Berk gdzie przez ponad 300 lat zabijano smoki do czasu gdy mój chłopak Czkawka nie wytresował Nocną Furię i zabił Czerwoną Śmierć.Legolas-Musisz go mocno kochać.Astrid-Tak a co?Legolas-Widziałem jak się namiętnie całowaliście. Astrid Się strasznie zarumieniła. Legolas- Astrid. Astrid-Tak? Legolas-Jak tak się rumienisz to wyglądać jeszcze ładnie. Astrid-Dziękuje Legolasie za ten komplement. Widział to Czkawka, który się czuł zazdrosny o Astrid ale narazie nić nie mówił. : Rozdział 6 Przełęcz Caradras. : Drużyna postanowiła trochę odpocząć i usiadła wsród głazów. Boromir uczył walki Merrego i Pippina a Sączysmark i Mieczyk im kibicowali. Śledzik rozmawiał z Szpadką, Astrid usiadła obok Czkawki, który był wyrażnie tym zadowolony i tym że zaraz ją objął. Frodo i Sam rozmawiali na temat, czy kiedyś jeszcze zoboczą Shire, Aragorn palił fajkowe ziele i patrzył na walkę człowieka z hobbitami,Gimli uraczał wszystkich opowieściami na temat Samotnej Góry a Legolas wstanął na najwyżym głazie i spoglądał w dal. Boromir zranił Merrego w ręke wieć obaj hobbici się na niego rzucili. Aragorn, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Gimli a nawet Boromir sie z tego śmiali, chociaż ostatni leżał przygnieciony i łaskotany przez hobbitów. Nagle Legolas zawołał-Jakaś chmara ptaków się do nas zbliża. Gimli-To tylko chmura. Aragorn- Wcale nie. To krebainy z Dunlandu, szpiedzy Sarumana. Musimy się ukryć. Po czym wszyscy zaczęli zacierać ślady swojego pobytu. Sączysmark zgasił i przykrył ognisko. Wszyscy ukryli się do czasu aż ptaki nie przeleciały nad nimi i poleciały dalej.Kiedy wszyscy już wyszli Gandalf powiedział- Zachodni gościniec jest patrolowany. Nie mamy innego wyjścia jak ruszyć ku przęłeczy Caradras. : Po długim marszu weszli na przęłecz gdy nagle Frodo się przewrócił. Pomógł mu wstać Aragorn i wtedy hobbit spotrzegł że niema pierścienia. Obaj widzieli że leży na śniegu z którego podnosi go Czkawka, który przypatrywał się owemu pierścienowi. Aragorn powiedział- Czkawka oddaj pierścien Frodowi. Czkawka nie mógł się zdecydować czy oddać pierścien czy go zatrzymać. Bowiem pierścien zaczął go kusić. Nagle Aragorn powiedział głośnio Czkawka. Aż się wszyscy odwrócili i spoglądali na tą trójkę. Czkawka oprzytomniał i oddał pierścien Frodowi mówiąć-proszę mi nanim nie zależy. Oddająć owy przedmiot ręka mu drzała. Po czym wszyscy ruszyli w dalszą drogę. W trakcie przeprawy zaskoczyła ich burza śnieżna. Astrid osłoniła głowę kapturem przed śniegem. Wszyscy oprócz Legolasa,który ma sokoli wzrok mało co widzieli przez śnieg gdy nagle usłyszeli zawistny głos. Gandalf go poznał. Gandalf-To Saruman! próbuje zrzucić na nas górę. Tymczasem na szczycie Orthanku biały Czarodziej śpiewem wypełnionym mocą chciał ich zasypać śniegem. Drużyna w trakcie coraz gorszej drogi nagle zobaczyła jak piorun walnął w zboczę i zrzucił śnieg na nich. Śledzik krzyknął- Lawina! kryć się. Po czym wszyscy kryli się przy ścianie, gdy śnieg ich zasypiał. : Gdy już lawina ustała, drużyna wyszła że śniegu i zaczęła rozmawiać. Gandalf powiedział- Musimy poszukać innej drogi. Przez tą przełecz nie przejdziemy. Boromir- Idzmy przez Bramę Rohanu. Na to Aragorn-Nie zbyt blisko Isengardu. Gimli na to-Idzmy przez kopalnię Morii, gdzie rządzi mój kuzyn Balin. Gandalf- Nie szedł bym tą drogą, chyba gdybym nie miał wyjścia. Nagle Czkawka się wtrącił- Może się wreszcię zdecydujęcie? Gandalf-Niech powiernik pierścienia zadecyduję. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę Froda. Frodo po dłuższej chwili zadecydował-Ruszajmy ku Bramie Rohanu. Gandalf na to-Niech tak będzie. Po czym zaczął prowadzić resztę zejściem z przełęczy. : Rozdział 7 Droga do Wrót : Gdy drużyna zeszła z gór na równinę niedaleko dawnego Eregionu. Postanowili tu odpocząć i rozbić obóz na noc. Sączysmark i Śledzik poszli nazbierać drewna na ognisko, Gandalf je rozpali, Bliżniaki poszli po wodę znajdującą w pobliskim stawie,przy okazji ciąglę się kłócąc, kto lepiej niesie wiadro, Aragorn usiadł i zapalił fajkowe ziele razem z Gandalfem, myśląć czy dobrze zrobili wybierająć tą drogę. Czkawka,Astrid,Legolas i Gimli poszli na zwiad. Czkawka i Astrid na północ zbadać ewentualne ślady obecnośći wroga a Legolas i Gimli na południe zbadać czy nie ma śladów szpiegów Saurona czy Sarumana. Hobbici czekali na chłopaków, którzy mają przynieść drewno, by przygodować posiłek, Boromir za to ostrzył miecz o kamień i patrzył co robią Aragorn i Gandalf. W duchu cieszył się, że idą dą drogą, ponieważ będzie szybciej w swym ukochanym mieśćie Minas Tirith. Tymczasem Czkawka i Astrid szli i wypatrywali śladów obecności wroga. W myślach chłopakach przypominał scene rozmowy swojej ukochanej z tym elfem.Widział jak się rumieniła. Postanowił porozmawiać o tym z dziewczyną. Czkawka-Astrid możemy teraz porozmawiać. : -A o czym spytała trzymająć mocniej swój topór : -O twojej rozmowie z Legolasem. Widziałem jak się rumieniłaś.Czy... Ty coś to niego czujeś : -Czkawka ja tylko ciebie kocham. Ja i Legolas jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.A rumieniłam się, bo powiedział, że widział jak się całowaliśmy. Astrid patrzyła na Czkawke swoimi wielkimi, błekitnymi oczami w których chłopak widział, że mówi prawde. : -Ja też cie kocham. Po czym ją przytulił a potem pocałował. Para jeszcze sprawdziła, że niema wrogów po czym wrócili do obozu trzymająć się za ręce. W tym samym czasie Legolas i Gimli sprawdzali na południu, czy nie ma śladów obecności orków. Legolas myślał sobie żę wolał by mieć patrol z piękną blondwłosą wojowniczką niż z krasnoludem. Nieprzepadał za krasnoludami od czasu incytentu z kompanią Thorina Dębowej Tarczy 60 lat temu. Podobne myśli miał krasnolud, tyle że wolał by mieć patrol nawet z bliżniakimi niż z spicouchym elfem. Ona także nieprzepadał za elfem od czasu tego gdy jego ojca i całą kompanie uwięził Thranduil. Szli tak przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, pominająć chrząkania Gimliego, które wydawał co jakiś czas. Nagle usłyszęli jakiś selest w krzakach. Momentalnie Legolas napiął łuk a Gimli uniósł topór. Wtem z krzaków wyskoczyła wiewiórka i pobiegła na drzewo. Obaj zapomnieli na chwilę o swoich uprzedzeniach i zaczęli się z tego śmiać. Gdy już sprawdzili tereń, postanowili wrócić do obozu. W obozie Sączysmark i Śledzik przynieśli drewno. Przy okazji Saczysmark chwalił się przed wszystkimi swoimi mięśniami. Gandalf wstał i rozpalił ognisko. Sam z Merrym już zaczęli gotować jedzenie, gdy przyszły bliżniaki z wodą. Co ciekawe nawet jej nie rozlały. Wkrótce przyszli Czkawka i Astrid trzymająć się za ręce. Aragorn, gdy ich zobaczył od razu przypomniał sobie o swojej ukochanej Arwenie. Para już usiadła przy ognisku a Czkawka zapytał- Co jest na obiad? Sam odpowiedział-Suchary,wędzony ser i pieczone mięso. Wtem z zarośli wyszedł Legolas a z nim Gimli. Jak zobaczył, ze Astrid przytula się do Czkawki zrobił się dziwnie zazdrosny.Nigdy tak się nie czuł. Wtem Gimli powiedział-Zostawcie coś dla nas.Po raz pierwszy krasnolud pomyślał o elfie.Legolas się trochę zdziwił. Po czym usiedli przy ognisku i zaczeli jeść.Gimli jadł suchar z dużym kawałkiem pieczonego mięsa, popijająć wodą. Legolas wyciągnał ze swego topołka Lembas, który przed wyprawą dostał sporą ich ilość od Galadrieli. Patrzył się na Astrid, a gdy ona popatrzyła na jego błekitne oczy, zobaczyła w nich radość ale i smutek a takżę jak dużo już przeżył w swoim życiu książe elfów. Legolas nikomu nie mówił, ale zauroczył sie piękną wojowniczką, chociaż wie że ona kocha tego człowieka.Astrid także spodobał się elf zarówno z charakteru jak i z wyglądu.Gdy skończyli jeść, zbliżała się noc, więc postanowili tutaj nocować. Aragorn wyznaczył wartę złożonął z Boromira,Legolasa i Astrid. Gdy już wszyscy usneli wartownicy rozglądali po terenie i rozmawiali ze sobą.Boromir dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na Astrid i uznam że jest całkiem ładna, ale potem zajął się obserwowaniem terenu i niezwracał na nich uwagi.Tymczasem Astrid rozmawiała z Legolasem na różne tematy min. opowiedziała o przygodach jej i reszty przyjaciół. Książe był pod wrażenia jej odwagi i oczywiście jej urody. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i już chcieli się pocałować, gdy Boromir krzyknął- Wargowie atakują. Wszyscy się obudzili a Legolas i Astrid odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Wszyscy wstali i wyciągneli broń i wtedy zaczęła się walka. Pierwszy warg padł od strzały elfa. Legolas zabił jeszcze z pomocą łuku i sztyletów jeszcze 3 wargów kolejni rzucili się na reszte. Kolejny powalił Astrid i chciał już ją zabić gdy wtedy Czkawka dzknął bestie prosto w brzuch i zabił. Zrzucił ciało martwego zwierza i pomógł jej wstać. Astrid- Dzięki. Czkawka- Nie za co Miledy. Astrida zabiła toporem 2 kolejnych wrogów.Gimli zabił dwóch za jednym zamachem swego topora. Czarodziej za pomocą magii podpalił kolejnego, który płonął jak pochodnia a drugiemu uciał głowę Glamdrinkiem. Aragon z Boromirem zabili z cztery bestie. : Bliżniaki z pomocą Sączysmarka i Śledzika zabili kolejny dwóch.Hobbici zabili jednego. Nagle przywódca wskoczył na Legolas i już by go zabił, gdy wielki topór, lecąć wpił się w głowę stwora. Bestia padła martwa przed elfem. Legolas uśmiechem podziękował Dziewczynie, czym spowodował uśmiech na jej twarzy. Reszta wargów, widząć śmierć przywódzcy uciekli. Po walce drużyna sprawdziła czy nikt nie jest ranny. Jedynie Astrid była trochę ranna w ręke. Aragorn policzył że zabili z 19 wargów. Gdy przyjrzał się przywódcy, zobaczył pomalowany na brzuchu i głowie znak białej ręki. Zawołał Gandalfa. Gdy Gandalf zobaczył znak powiedział- Jest to znak Sarumana. Zebrali ciała w stos i spalili je. Następnego dnia ruszyli dalej. : Rozdział 8 Nowy członek Drużyny. : Drużyna Szła do Wrót 6 dni. Po 3 dniach spokojnego i niezakłóconego marszu dotarli do Dunlandu,ojczyzny Dunlenigów.Gandalf powiedział,że mieszkańcy są w sojuszu z Sarumanem i trzeba zachować szczególną ostrożność. : Astrid myślała cały czas, o tym do czego mogło dojść między nią a elfem 3 dni temu. Przecierz mogłam zdradzić Czkawkę z Legolasem. Kochała Czkawke i to bardzo, ale coś ją ciągneło to elfiego księcia.Z rozmyślen wyrwał ją głos Czkawki-Astrid.Ziemia do Astrid.Astrid-Zamyśliłam się kochanie. Czkawka-A o czym tak myślisz? spytał. Astrid-A o niczym specialnym.Czkawka- No to dobrze. Własnie dotarliśmy do Dunlandu. Gandalf mówił, że trzeba uważać.Astrid-Dobra będe uważać, po czym pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. Czkawka czuł się szczęśliwy,że ma ją przy sobie.Wkrótce drużyna postanowiła zrobić postój. Rozbili obóz i usiędli na ziemi.Aragorn rozdzielał zadania do wykonania. Więć Sączysmark poszedł z Śledzikiem po drewno a Czkawka z Astrid po wodę, reszta zaś pilnowała obozu. Gdy wieć przynieśli drewno i wodę, Gimli, który obserwował teren, zauważył zbliżającego jeżdzca. Zawołał-Ktoś się zbliża. Wszyscy stanęli i wyciągneli broń, gotowi na atak wargów,orków czy ludzi. Gdy tajemniczy jeżdziec był już blisko, topiero wtedy mu się przyjrzęli. Ściiwili się, bo jeżdziec był wzrostu hobbita, a jechał na wysokim,pięknym koniu. Podjechał blisko obozu i zasiadł z pięknego, białego konia. Czy mnie zwrok myli czy to nie Mearos z stajni Władcą konii-powiedział Legolas. Nie mylisz się przyjacielu-powiedział ukryty pod kapturem przybysz. Kim jesteś i jak się nazywasz?-spytał się Aragorn. I czy masz dobre zamiary?- dopowiedział Gimli. Nazywam się Świetlik i pochodzę z odległego państwa Lechia. Mówiąć to ściągnął kaptur i pokazał się w całej okazałości. Wszyscy się zdziwili oprócz Aragorna, który już kiedyś widział taką rasę.Wyglądem przypominał olbrzymią mysz polną z dziwnym, świecącym ogonem.Świetlik-Jestem z rasy Świecące Prądy. Wyruszyłem ze swojej ojczyzny w podróż po Śródziemiu. Ale gdy dowiedziałem się o odnalezieniu pierścienia i powstaniu Drużyny Pierścienia postanowiłem was odnaleść i pomóc w waszej misji to powiedziawszy ukłonił im się. Boromir- A możemy ci zaufać? Możę jesteś sługą Saurona i chcesz na oszukać?Możemy mu zaufać-powiedział Aragorn. Znam ich rasę. Oni nigdy by się nie przyłączyli do Saurona. A więc mogę sie przyłączyć- zapytał. Drużyna się naradzała aż w końcu zgodzili się go przyjąć. Gandalf-Witaj w drużynie pierścienia, Świetliku. Drużyna z Świetlikiem postanowiła odpocząć i ruszyć dopiero jutro. Wszyscy przedstawiali się Świetlikowi, a on opowiedział o sobie. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więć Aragorn wybrał na wartowników Astrid, Legolas i Świetlika.Dunedain chciał być na warcie, ale Świetlik się zgłosił, więć Aragorn sie zgodził.Czkawka czuł się trochę zazdrosny, że jego ukochana będzie całą noc siedzieć z elfem. Pocieszył się tym, że będzie tam z nimi ich nowy członek. Gdy reszta posnęła, wartownicy chwilę rozmawiali ze sobą, a potem Świetlik zajął się czujnym obserwoniem terenu i nie zwracał uwagi na Astrid i Legolasa. Oboje patrzyli sobie w oczy, a elf nieśmiało chwycił ją za ręke. Astrid zarumieniła się na to i także chwiciła swoją ręką,ręke elfa. Wtedy oboje się do siebie zbliżyli i namiętnie się pocałowali. Astrid nigdy tak dobrze się nie czuła, nawet z Czkawką, jak z tym błekitnookim elfem. Całowali się tak z 5 minut a potem od siebie oderwali i się przytulili. Astrid powiedziała cicho,żeby Świetlik ni usłyszał-Świetnie całujesz Legolasie,lepiej niż Czkawka. Legolas-Dzięki powiedział uśmiechajać się to niej. Potem tylko już rozmawiali. Noc minęła spokojnie,drużyna wstała zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Czkawka zauważył, jak Astrid jest bardzo szczęśliwa i uśmiechnięta. Czkawka był szczęśliwy z tego powodu, że jego dziewczyna jest taka uśmiechnięta. Po śniadaniu drużyna ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Do Wrót jeszcze 3 dni. Wszyszcy polubili Świetlika, a zwłaszcza Hobbici oraz bliżniaki.Był on bardzo towarzyski i miał niezwykłe poczucie humoru, co bardzo podobało sie bliżniakom, zwłaszcze Szpadce. Czkawka podszedł do Astrid i ją obłiął. Dzieczyna czuła się trochę tym skrępowana,ponieważ Legolas wszystko to widział. Ostatecznie jednak mimo wszystko kocha Czkawkę i wtuliła się mocno w Chłopaka. Legolasowi zrobiło się smutno, ponieważ pokochał tą dziewczyne, a ona nadal kocha tego chłopaka. Widział to Aragorn i spytał-Coś się stało, przyjacielu? Legolas na to-Nić, tylko czasem myśle o Tauriel. Było to oczywiście kłamstwo. Aragorn postanowił nie drążyć dalej tematu i poszedł to Gandalfa. Po 6 godz. pieszej wędrówki(oprócz Świetlika i Szpadki, w której się zauroczył, bo jechali na Cienistogrzywym) Drużyna postanowiła odpocząć niedaleko małego jeziora zwane w wspólnej mowie Amun hal a w sindarianskim Celeb dal co znaczy srebne żródło. Sączysmark, Śledzik i Świetlik poszli po drewno w eskorcie złożonej z Gimliego i Boromira, a Bliżniaki z Merrym i Pippinem po wodę.Reszta usiadła i pilnowała obozu.Nie wiedzieli,że byli obserwonani. A obserwowali ich dwaj dunlandcy zwiadowcy. Drużyna nie wiedziała że kilka mil dalej od obozu znajduje się ważna warownia Dunlanczyków o nazwie Barak Uzghal. Władca tej warowni o imieniu Ghazak był w sojuszu z Sarumanem. Biały czarodziej powiedział, że przez jego ziemie będzie przechodzić grupa osób, i że ma ich wytropić, zabić wszystkich oprócz hobbitów, a ich samych spętać i przyprowadzić do Isengardu. Tak wieć Ghazak wysłał swoich zwiadowców, by wytropili i donieśli o położeniu Drużyny. Zwiadowcy już chcie się wycować, gdy jeden z nich nadepną na gałąż. Cała drużyna do usłysza i przygodowała broń do walki. Legolas wbiegł w krzaki i chciał dorwać, tego, który się chował. Zwiadowcy zaczęli uciekać, ale jeden z nich się potknął i upadł i wtem Legolas go złapał. Drugi uciekł i pobiegł do Barak Uzghal donieść o wszystkim Ghazakowi. Legolas wziął Dunlanczyka i przeprowadził do obozu. Kto to jest?-zapytał się Sączysmark. Legolas- Do Dunlanczyk. Obserwował nas z drugim zwiadowcą. A co się stało z drugim?-spytał Aragorn.Legolas- Uciekł. Boję się że niedługo ściągnie do nas cała armia. Czkawka-Może teraz przesłuchajmy zwiadowce? Aragorn-Dobrze. Legolas postawił człowieka na ziemi i związał mu ręce. Gandalf zaczął przesłuchanie: Kto cię tu przysłał i po co? Więzien nie chciał początkowo nić mówić, ale Gandalf nagle urósł i stał się straszniejszy, co przestraszyło Dunlanczyka, który zaczął mówic-Przysłam mnie mój wódz Ghazak, by odkryć wasze położenie i donieść mu, a potem miał was zatakować, zabić wszystkich oprócz hobbitów, którzy mieli być spętani i zaprowadzeni do białego czarodzieja. Gdy drużyna to usłyszała zaczęła sie naradzać i postanowiła ruszyć jak najszybciej. W sprawie więżnia postanowili mu związać oczy i zostawić. Jak już zrobili to ruszyli czym prędzej przed siebie. Dzieki temu, gdy oddalili się od tego miejsca, gdy wieć Ghazak przybył z wojskiem i nikogo nie było oprócz jego związanego wartownika wpadł w złość. Kazał rozwiązac zwiadowce i spytał go-Gdzie oni się podziali? Zwiadowca- Nie wiem panie,gdy związali mi oczy ruszili dalej. Nie wiem,gdzie mogą być. Ghazak wpadł w taką furię, że zabił zwiadowce i kazał z powrotem wrócić do twierdzy, gdyż pewnie są daleko. Więc ruszyli i już nigdy nie spotkali nikogo z drużyny. Drużyna po 4 godz. forsownego marszu(oprócz Świetlika i Szpadki, którzy jechali na Cienistogrzywym) dotarła na pola Enemaru, co znaczy pole poległych.Znajdowały się na południu Dunlandu, a nazywały sie tak, ponieważ odbyła sie kiedyś bitwa między Dunlanczykami, w którym wielu ich poległo. Postanowili odpocząc i wystawić wartę. Zbliżała sie noc i wartownikami zostali Aragorn,Legolas, Astrid i Sączysmark. Po zjedzeniu kolacji reszta drużyny poszła na spoczynek. Czkawka podszedł do Astrid i powiedział-miłego wartowania po czym ją pocałował a ona się trochę zmieszała. Póżniej wartownicy rozmawiali ze sobą. Sączysmark rozmawiał z Aragornem na temat przygód Obieżyswiata a Legolas i Astrid usiedli na uboczu tak by ich nie słyszęli i Legolas zaczął pierwszy:Astrid, czy to coś do mnie czujesz czy tylko się mną bawisz?Astrid na to-Lubię cie, a nawet podobasz mi się ale mam dylemat ponieważ kocham Czkawkę i cie..-nie dokończyła bo elf zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem bardzo namiętnym. Astrid tylko go do siebie przyciagnęła. Chwilę się całowali a potem powiedziała-Jednak może cię bardziej kocham. Po chwili dodała-Jutro zerwe z Czkawką po czym znów się całowali.Noc minęła spokojnie i drużyna wstała zjeść śniadanie. Czkawka wstał i poszedł zobaczyć się z Astrid, ale jak tylko chciał ją pocałować, to został odepnięty. Czkawka czuł się zdeziorentowany i spytał czy coś stało w nocy. Ona odpowiedziała-Dowiesz po śniadaniu. Czkawka nić już niemógł się od niej dowiedzieć i smutny poszedł zjeść posiłek.Po śniadaniu Gandalf z Aragornem zarządzili godzinny postój zanim ruszą dalej. Astrid podeszła razem z Legolasem, trzymająć za ręke. Czkawka widział ich i czuł się zazdrosny. Gdy do niego podeszli Astrid powiedziała na głos tak, że wszyscy zwrócili na nich uwagę. Astrid-Czkawka,zrywam z tobą. Kocham Legolasa i chce z nim być. Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale czy nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi? Przyjaciele Czkawki doznali szoku, gdyż ich przyjaciółka, która była z Czkawką przez 3 lat i była szczęśliwa, zostawia go teraz dla innego. Zdziwieni byli też reszta drużyny. Czkawka, który poczuł,że serce pęka na milion części krzyknął-Astrid, czemu mnie zostawias dla tego elfa! Ja się w tobie kocham od 10 roku życia.Czy ty przez 3 lata udawałaś,że mnie kochasz? Po czym płacząć poszedł do swoich przyjaciół, którzy go pocieszali. Tymczasem Astrid było trochę żal Czkawki, ale kochała Legolasa i niechciała być z Czkawką z litości. Oni zaś poszli na ubocze i się całowali. Po godzinie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. W końcu po kolejnym dniu dotarli do Wrót Rohanu. : Rozdział 9 Wrota Rohanu i napaść Uruk-Hai :Drużyna dotarła do Owych Wrót. Była to Szeroka przęłecz między Górami Mglistymi a Górami Białymi. Po kilku godzina drogi postanowili zrobić postój,coś zjęść i odpocząć. Czkawka wciąż był smutny, ale powoli pogodził się ze swoim losem. Tymczasem na północ w Isengardzie, Saruman dowiedział się od swoich szpiegów, gdzie obecnie przybywa drużyna. Postanowił wyśłac Grupę Uruk-Hai pod dowódzctwem Ian-Kura. Saruman-Mój wierny Uruku, masz wytropić i pojmać hobbitów, resztę zaś zabij. Ian-Kuru-Saruman!Uruk-hai uzbrojeni w miecze i tarczę ruszyli w stronę Wrót Rohanu. Wracamy spowrotem do Drużyny ' : Sączysmark,Śledzik i Bliżniacy poszli po drewno i wodę pod eskortą Gimlego,Boromira i Aragorna.Reszta siedziała w obozie. Gandalf rozmawiał z Frodem na temat wyprawy i Golluma. Reszta Hobbitów z Świetlikiem rozmawiali między sobą. Astrid i Legolas rozmawiali ze sobą i przytulali do siebie. Czkawka siedział sam i rozmyslał na temat tego, co go spotkało. Gdy reszta przyniosła drewno i wodę, rozpali ogien i przygodowali wodę do picia. Jedli i rozmawiali na różne tematy.Potem cała drużyna miała dla siebie wolny czas aż do wieczora,kiedy ruszą dalej.Międzyczasie Uruk Hai zbliżali się coraz bliżej obozu drużyny. Nieświadomi tego drużyna porozchodziła się po wyżynie Amon Deret co znaczy Wzgórze Traw. Frodo poszedł na sam szczyt wzgórza za nim szedł Czkawka, która chciał mieć na niego oko. Reszta poszła nad niewielki staw, by na brzegu usiąść. Tymczasem Czkawka z Frodem szedli, gdy Czkawka począł nieodpartą chęć posiadania pierścienia. Czkawka-Frodo. Frodo-O co chodzi, Czkawka? Czkawka-Chciałbym dotknąc tego pierścienia. Frodo-Ale nie możesz, muszę go zniszczyć. Czkawka wtedy krzyknął-Oddaj mi go!!! Po czym rzucił się na niego. Frodo z Czkawką walczyli o pierścien, gdy nagle hobbit założył pierścien, zniknął i kopnął Czkawkę. Wtem Czkawka przestał być pod wpływem Pierścienia i powiedział-Frodo,wybacz nie chciałem,wróc-krzyknął, ale Frod go już nie słyszał. W tym samym czasie Resztę drużyny zaatakowali Uruk-Hai. Walka była zażarta, Astrid z Legolasem zabili z 10 Uruków. Aragorn,Gimli,Boromir oraz Gandalf zabili z 15 Uruków. Sączysmark , Śledzik oraz Bliżniaki zabili z 5 Uruków a Hobbici zabili z 3, poczym wycowali się na wzgórze. Czkawka, szukał Froda, ale go nie znalał, gdy przybiegli hobbici, a zanymi biegli Urukowie na czele z Ianem-Kurom. Czkawka z Samem,Merrym oraz Pippinem pokonywali kolejnych Orków, gdy nagle ich dowódca strzelił z łuku do Czkawki, raniać go.Wtem Urukowie porwali hobbitów i ruszyli w stronę Isengardu. Ian-Kur trawił chłopaka poraz drugi i trzeci. Czkawka ledwo żył. Uruk już chciał go dobić, gdy nagle wskoczył na niego Sączysmark z mieczem i stoczyli walkę. Po ciężkiej walce, w której Sączysmark został raniony w ręke, zabił Iana, ucinająć mu głowę. Podszedł do swego kuzyna, który był już umierający. Sączysmark-Chłopie, nie umieraj mi tu. Czkawka-Jestem śmiertelnie ranny, dla mnie nie ma już ratunku. Wtem przyszli pozostali. Jego przyjaciołom było bardzo bardzo smutno tak jak pozostałym członkom drużyny. Nawet Astrid chciało się płakać. Przecież jeszcze niedawno byli razem. Czkawka kontynuował swój dialog.Czkawka-Teraz ty zostaniesz wodzem, jeśli dożyjesz i wrócisz do naszego świata. Chciałem odebrać pierścien Frodowi, przez co czuję wstyd i hańbę.I także to że porwali hobbitów. Czkawka ledwo już oddychał i wiedział, że zaraz może odejść. . Pozdrowię od was mojego ojca w Valhalii. Po czym umarł.Drużyna pochowała Czkawkę na wzgórzu, które odtąd zwano Amon Czkawkus, czyli wzgórze Czkawki. Wszyscy płakali po nim po czym odezwał się Aragorn-Musimy uratować Sama,Merrego i Pippina.Czas zapolować na Orków.Po czym cała kompania ruszyła w pogoń za Uruk-Ha :'Rozdział 10 Pogoń i uratowanie hobbitów :Drużyna ruszyła tropem Uruków.W tropieniu pomagali Aragorn i Legolas,którzy byli w tym dobrzy.Po forsownym 3 godz. marszu dotarli do krańca Wrót Rohanu,gdy zaatakowali ich straż tylna Uruków.Był to odział orków uzbrojonych w łuki.Zaczęli do nich strzelać,a drużyna schowała się za skały.Aragorn,Legolas i Świetlik wyszli za skał i zaczęli strzelać do orków.Po obu stronach cięciwy grały.Orkowie jednak nie trawili nikogo a oni trawili z 6 orków. : Tu Kategoria:Opowiadania